


No entraba en sus planes (las cosas cambian)

by Druida (Cariton)



Series: Club de Duelo [15]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-15
Updated: 2016-02-15
Packaged: 2018-05-20 19:57:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6022819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cariton/pseuds/Druida
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cuando Hepzibah Smith sacó el guardapelo de Slytherin de la caja sabía exactamente la reacción que buscaba. Definitivamente, no fue aparecer dos días después muerta. Este fic participa en el Duelo #3de la Quinta Edicióndel Club de Duelo del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black".</p>
            </blockquote>





	No entraba en sus planes (las cosas cambian)

No entraba en sus planes.

Pero el guardapelo se balancea suavemente frente a él, provocándole. Y, Merlín, sabe lo que es. Claro que sabe lo que es. La marca de Slytherin está allí, a simple vista, casi como si hubiera estado esperándole. Debe de haberlo dicho en voz alta, porque Hepzibah sonríe mostrado sus dientes blancos, satisfecha, y exclama:

—¡Exacto!

No entraba en sus planes.

Todavía puede usarla, con sus mejillas llenas y sus horribles túnicas que la hacen parecer más gorda de lo que está. Las caricias no pedidas. Los ópalos reflejan la luz clara del ambiente.

Todavía puede usarla. Con su cámara de Gringotts llena de oro y su colección de objetos únicos. Le vale más viva que muerta.

—Al parecer, Burke se lo compró a una andrajosa…

Las palabras de Morfin se cuelan contra sus oídos, como un eco extraño. Suyo. Es su herencia.

No entraba en sus planes.

Las cosas cambian.


End file.
